


Our House

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Dog Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy husband Sam, Lawyer Sam, Sorry this is garbage, again this is trash Im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Our house is a very, very, very fine house. With two cats in the yard, life used to be so hard now everything is easy because of you." - CSN and YoungA day in the life of Y/N and Sam, Alternate universe normal life where you two have everything you've ever wanted. Including each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Notes at end)

5:30 AM, Friday morning, The pale rising sun shown dull on the small wood paneled house surrounded by trees at the end of Winslow Drive up on the hill. Camden, Maine is where you and Sam Winchester lived. He was the love of your life and you were his. You met two years ago during a criminal trial, it was like a cliché love story. The prosecuting lawyer had his eye on the forensic pathology technician when she gave her testimony, and thank god that girl was you. Sam asked you to dinner after that day and well... The rest is history.

Starting out, you and Sam dated for two years while both of you were living in Kansas. Work brought you two to Camden and you were glad it did. The town seemed to suit you and there was plenty of work to be done for the both of you. Eventually you two settled and for a little less than a month now you have been Mrs. Y/N Winchester. You bought a house up in the hills and lush forest, the view over looking the town in a perfect way, and the perfect amount of solitude and community for where you lived. Once you had settled in, Sam begged like a child for a dog, and like a mother who couldn't say no to the child's sweet face you said yes.                       A German Shepherd later you two had a dog.

You loved everything about your house, the exterior and the interior. Everything about it was just perfect, the way you had dreamed it would be since you were a child. You've been told that you were somewhat of a flower child by many people, you always took it as a complement. Sam agreed and teased you about it, but truth be told Sam had a very sensitive and nature loving side to him too. You both tease each other now and then. The master bedroom was your favorite, of course that's where you and Sam got it on, but it wasn't just that that made you love it. It was the coziness, the skylight above the bed, your antique dresser in the corner and the peaceful aura the room just seemed to give off. The smell too, both you and Sam loved when it would rain so you would open your bedroom windows and some downstairs to let the fresh smell in. Mixed with scented candles you loved and the occasional smell of burning cedar wood in the fireplace.

You filled the house with plants and filled the outside with more plants. Some flowered, others were just shrubs or succulents but no matter, they looked good. Music, like to many people, was a big part of the house. Secretly, you and Sam shared a liking to classical music, even jazz and some blues were okay. It was soothing, and it really helped to keep you both focused when working on case files, reports or other write ups at home. You also liked the classics, meaning good ol' rock n' roll. Though neither you or Sam were as hardcore as his brother Dean. You took it easy with the Grateful Dead, Crosby Stills and Nash, Rolling Stones and some Pink Floyd. Though you two rocked out sometimes to those bands and others, you didn't consider yourselves fanatics like the eldest Winchester.

Your house was everything you ever wanted, along with your Sam by your side.

* * *

 

* * *

_Zzzzz... Zzzzz... Zzzz-_   You groan as you fling your hand to the vibrating sound of your phone alarm going off. 5:30 Am is the time your clock reads, its the time you get up every weekday morning. The soft golden glow of sun is peeking through the trees, coming through the skylight above your bed and warmly hitting the covers. Sitting up, you stretch and yawn. Looking over at the mess of blankets and the large man next to you. You rolled off of the bed, standing at the end as you began to pull the blankets away in order to wake him up. He groaned and tried to pull them back, attempting to cover his bare body. Last night ended with a few hours of sweet and sensual love making. "Y/N stop..." Sam Winchester, your "manly" husband whined. "Whining already? It's like a repeat of last night..." You smirked to yourself and began walking to the bathroom. Sam's deep chuckle was muffled into his pillow as he finally looked up and watched you in the doorway. "You think you're funny don't you?" He asked, throwing the blankets off and getting up. Scoffing you shook your head. "Nah... I just tell the honest truth dear." You turned on the shower water, letting it warm as you went to pass the time by grabbing a set of clean clothes. "Well, honey." Sam retorted, grabbing you by the waist and pulling you against him. "You should be speaking for yourself." He smiled teasingly down at you, giving you a kiss before leaving you in the middle of the room without a comeback. Proceeding to get in the shower before you.

Y/D/N barked and scratched at your bedroom door, begging to be let in as you and Sam finished getting ready. Most nights he slept in the room with you, but last night was an exception for him not to. Sam granted him access and knelt down to pet and love on him. "You treat Y/D/N better than me." You folded your arms playfully as the dog licked a long wet stripe of saliva on Sam's cheek, which he quickly wiped away. Sam stood and pouted. "No I don't, but if you want I'll treat you like a dog." As strategically as he could and as hard, he slapped your ass then barked jokingly and ran out of the room. The dog running after him. "Sam!" You yelled after him. "Y/N!" He yelled mockingly back. "I know you love me!" He said after awhile of silence and you knew he had you there. You did love him. "Yeah okay, don't be such a kiss ass." Meeting him downstairs he had already fixed you a cup of coffee and a bagel, which was usually the only breakfast you had time for. "Thanks." You replied and gave him a small kiss before turning him towards you and straightening his tie. Sam admirably smiled down at you, feeling so lucky and proud that you were his. "You ready for today?" Yo asked. "Uh... Honestly? I'm not sure." Sam's response was quiet and timid. For a week or so he had been working on a burglary case, and he felt as though they weren't going to win this one. "Come on Sammy, you're the prosecuting attorney. You've got the upper hand." You stood back to look at him. "Yeah... I guess so." He nodded. "Okay, you give them hell and get back for dinner." You gave him a hug and another kiss. "Oh right. I'll need to ask my mistress if that's okay..."  You gave him a bitch face and he smiled. "I'm kidding! I love you."  "Love you too."

* * *

Fridays were good days, and good nights. Both you and Sam worked long weeks and were both on call, so occasionally you worked weekends and all night. So, Fridays (if you were lucky) were reserved for being with each other. Making dinner together, or going out to town, taking long walks on the shore or sitting on the dock sharing an ice cream and talking. Watching sailboats come in and out of the harbor. Tonight you were both planning on staying home, making a pasta dish and sipping on a bottle of wine. It was nice to be romantic with each other, cuddling on the couch and watching a movie or snuggling in bed reading a book. You'd take it anyway if it was with Sam.

"Y/N, do you mind making those wet mount slides for the histologist?" Casey, the forensic pathologist, and your boss asked as he grabbed his jacket. You were ready to leave just like him, but you cant exactly say no to your boss. He was a short tempered man and you didn't plan on being fired tonight. "Yes sir, I'll get that done..." You said, slightly annoyed. You wanted to get home, be with Sam. But, you had to bring home your piece of the bread just as Sam did his. "Thank you Mrs. Winchester. I expect to see those correctly done and given to Richard on Monday!" Casey called as he left you alone in the lab. You sighed and went to grab the glass slides, covers, syringe and the tissue samples. With boxes crowded in your arms you felt your phone go off and you cursed quietly, fumbling to get everything set down with out breaking anything. "Hello?" you answered, putting it on speaker so that you could begin wet mounting. "Hey hun, I got off a little early so now we can actually cook together this time!" The sound of Sam's voice made you smile and long for him more. "And I bought a new bottle of wine, a uh... Pinot noir? I cant remember but it was something fancy, and it was kind of expensive, but that means its got to be pretty good. Anyway, I just wanted to treat you to something a little more tonight. You've just been working hard and you're always so good to me so..." Sam seemed to go on and on, but you didn't mind one bit. "Actually Sammy..." You started to say. "I've got to stay a little late tonight. Casey is making me do slides..."  "Dammit really?" Sam sounded a little disappointed. "Yeah, I'm so sorry Sam. I'll try and get home as soon as I can."  "I know you will. Don't rush yourself though, I'll take the dog out for awhile and then wait for you. I love you Y/N, and don't be sorry! see you soon." He sounded sincere in his words. "I love you too, see you soon."

Almost an hour and a half later you had finished all of the slides, cleaned up your lab station and stored the tissue samples. Sighing with relief and drowsiness you grabbed your car keys and headed out of the building. You couldn't wait to get home, see Sam and fall asleep in his comforting and protective arms. It would be another twenty minutes until you got home, so you drove as quickly as you could with out being awkwardly pulled over by a co-worker. Darkness had covered the sky in a cozy blanket and littered the emptiness with stars by the time you arrived back home. The lights upstairs and in the kitchen were on, you grabbed your bag and wadded up lab coat and headed inside. "Sam?" You called as you entered, not seeing him or the dog anywhere. "Hellooo? I'm home!" you decided to call out again as you placed your dirty lab coat on the coat hanger near the door. Walking further into the house you smelt several nice things, probably some of your candles and the familiar smell of a warm dinner. You walked into the small dining room where the table was nicely set for two, with a romantic centerpiece of candles and flowers. A voice was being cleared behind you and you turned around. "May I offer you a glass of wine, complete with an authentic homemade Italian dinner?" Sam stood behind you, still in his suit as he held out his hand. Smiling you took it and he helped you to your seat before going to his. "I thought you said you'd wait for me." You gave him a little glare. "Well, I decided that I'd just have everything ready." Sam opened the bottle of wine and poured you a glass. "I appreciate that." You blushed a little and smiled at him where he smiled back, dimples showing and all.

Dinner that Friday night was lovely in all aspects. Sam cooked wonderfully, a talent he didn't use often, and your conversations were relaxing. Nothing was about work or the negatives of life or that day. It was just about everything optimistic, and the near future you two hoped you'd soon be sharing. Life isn't easy for anyone, but when you find _the_ one it got easier... After talking, sharing laughs and stories you both cleaned up. Sam washed off the dishes while you dried and laid them out for more air drying. After, he wrapped you in his arms and swayed gently back and forth with you. Your eyes both closed as you dreamily held onto each other. "How about you take that bottle of wine upstairs, and I'll meet you up there in five minutes... Yeah?" Sam whispered into your ear, kissing the sensitive spot behind it. You nodded, letting out a quiet shaky breath before turning to give him a lingering deep kiss.

* * *

 

Making it to your room you took a sip of the white wine before opening the door where the dog ran out. "Good night Y/D/N... Sorry, but you've gotta' stay downstairs again." You pet his head before walking in the room. To romanticize the room you lit one or two candles and began throwing off your clothes. You weren't exactly extremely self confident, but man did Sam make you feel it. Almost every time he saw you like this it seemed to blow him away, like he were looking at a gorgeous piece of art work that he was just laying eyes on for the first time. So, around Sam you felt yourself and let yourself become more confident in who you were and what you looked like. Now completely naked, you grabbed the bottle of wine from your dresser and went to lay in bed. Draping the bed sheets over your legs, looking out of the skylight to see the stars as you waited for Sam.

The familiar sound of Sam's walking pattern was heard as he walked up the stairs, you grew more excited, more aroused as he got closer. Finally placing his hand on the doorknob and turning, opening the door and maneuvering himself to look at you. He did it, gave you look, the look that said without a word that he had never seen anyone or anything more beautiful than you. This made you blush deeply and made your stomach flip with excitement. Sam shed his jacket and loosened his tie, walking closer to the bed and eventually kneeling down in front of you. Pulling the covers away from your bare body, staring intently at every inch and curve you offered. He let out a deep moan at the sight of you as you got to your knees and crawled towards him. Taking his soft, wine tasting lips in yours. You both moaned contently, and you began to undress him more. Unbuttoning his shirt, taking off his tie, undoing his belt and zipping down his pants. You could feel his cock growing hard at your touch and you teased him by running your hand over the growing bulge in his boxers. Sam groaned and pulled you close for another kiss, both of you falling onto the bed. Lips never parting. You slid your hand down his boxers and pulled his hard cock out, making him groan. He took your hand away from his length and pulled off his boxers completely, rolling you on your side. He spooned you from behind, his cock pushed in between your thighs, right against your hot leaking sex. Begging for friction and satisfaction you began rocking your hips back and forth, eliciting moans from each of you. Sam wrapped his arms around you, taking handfuls of your breasts, toying and plucking at your nipples, kissing and sucking at your neck. You sped up your rocking, the tip of Sam's leaking cock rubbing against your neglected clit. Your orgasm just moments away before Sam drew back. You whined and pushed your ass against him. "And you say I whine?" He teased you, reminding you of the conversation you had had this morning. "Sam, shut up. Fuck, make me come Sam please..." You breathed heavily, trying to move closer, begging for release. Sam growled at your timid command and suddenly, but slowly pushed into you. You both moaned loudly as he buried his thick member inside of you, stretching you wide. "Y/N... God, You're so damn tight." Sam groaned and leant his forehead against the back of your head, slowly beginning to move. You moaned instantly and continuously, chanting his name like it were a ritual as he progressed his speed. The spooning position making his cock hit your g-spot each time he thrust back in. "Shit... S-Sam, I'm gonna. Gonna come." You ground your hips harder against his and he moved faster. The sound of skin on skin and your moans mixed together only spurring you on more. "Ahh... Gonna come too.." Sam groaned and snapped his hips harder into yours, feeling you clench tightly around him as you wetly orgasimed around him. Milking him to his own orgasm where he shot thick ribbons of come deep inside of you. Both of you screaming each others names.

"Fuck. I love you." Sam panted, leaving small sweet kisses along your neck and shoulder. You nodded, out of breath like him. "You never cease to amaze me Mr. Winchester." You turned towards him after he pulled out, and then pulled the blankets around you. "Same goes for you Mrs. Winchester." He smiled at you and then joined lips with yours. Suddenly you let out a small gasp. "Sam... You didn't wear a condom..." You sat up and looked at him worried. "What if I get-"  "Hey, Y/N. Don't worry." Sam grabbed your hand and kissed you. "If it happens... We'll be ready. Plus, I'm sure a little Winchester would make a great addition to our house."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this garbage!  
> I didnt think it was that good for being my first work published on here, so leave a comment below if you want to give your input! Also requests ARE OPEN for me, so feel free to ask anytime! Thankks I love you guys already!


End file.
